Yokai Kappa
'|妖怪カッパ|Yōkai Kappa|lit. "River Child"}} is the second Yokai the Ninningers fought, having spawned when a Sealing Shuriken attached itself to a fire extinguisher. He is also known as River Monster Kappa during his introductory shot. Character History Kappa was detected by the Gama Gama Guns terrorizing a lakeside community with some Hitokarage until the Ninningers interfered, with AkaNinger fighting Kappa in a spot conveniently shaped like a sumo ring, which ended when Kappa flung AkaNinger to the water, but like any ninja, landed on the water's surface, and began running back. Defeating AkaNinger with his foam attack, he then dispatches all but AoNinger, who had been observing the battle while this was going on, who using the fire setting on the Goton Nin Shuriken to constantly bathe Kappa in flame when he tried going for KiNinger until the Yokai couldn't stand the flames and jumped into the lake, jumping rudely on KiNinger while doing so. When Kappa returned to cause some havoc, he happened to be near Yakumo, who quickly transformed and began attacking Kappa, though it ended in the Ninninger's defeat when the two tried an elemental clash only for Kappa to reveal an ace up his sleeve. When he tried to freeze a downed Yakumo, Takaharu jumped in for the rescue, using a perfect Kaen Jutsu against Kappa. Once regrouped and transformed, the Ninningers began attacking the Kibaoni forces with full fervor, with AkaNinger and AoNinger double-teaming the Yokai with their Goton Nin Shuriken, cracking Kappa's helmet. With that, Kappa was felled by AkaNinger and AoNinger's Ninja Violent Slash. Once revived by Kyuemon, the Ninningers formed Shurikenjin to combat the enlarged Kappa. After getting smacked around, Kappa decided to show that the nozzles trailing from his body were not for show, and began to fly off. In response, Takaharu rushed out on Shinobimaru to try to get him out of the air, only to realize Shinobimaru's jumps aren't as excellent as he thought, and was seized by Kappa. With a hint of exasperation, Yakumo disengaged from the combination, with Dragomaru freeing Shinobimaru with a burst of flame, the Otomonin landing on Dragomaru's back. Before Takaharu can restart the combination, Yakumo spun his Otomo Nin Shuriken to form Shurikenjin Drago, giving the Ninningers the even ground they needed, eventually grounding Kappa, resulting in his destruction when Shurikenjin Drago fired the Drago Burst and the purification of the Sealing Shuriken that spawned him. Kappa was among the mentioned Yokai the Igasaki Ninningers noted to Kinji Takigawa they had destroyed prior to his arrival, making him displeased that he didn't have the chance to defeat them personally as StarNinger. Hyakki Yakou Kappa was part of a group of 100 revived Yokai that appeared on the day of Hyakki Yakou and were fought by AkaNinger and StarNinger. During the contest between the two Ninningers to defeat the most Yokai, Kappa was destroyed alongside Tsuchigumo by AkaNinger and StarNinger's Ninja Violent Slash and Lightning Rockstar. Personality Like any Yokai, he likes causing torment for humanity, though he is a tad quirky and talkative. He also has a habit of tossing bystanders into the water, a habit that was inherited from his race. Arsenal *Infection object: Fire extinguisher *Favourite things: Sumo *Favourite place: Lakeside *Attack power: 2/5 *Mysterious trick: 3/5 *Blizzard Gas: 5/5 *Fear embodied-drowning/water. Powers and Abilities ; Proficiency :Like the Kappa of the original Japanese myths, this Kappa is very skilled in the sumo arts. ;Cryokinetic Foam Generation :Since he was born from a fire extinguisher, Kappa can emit a super-cold foam by forming a energy ball in his hand and bring it up to his mouth. Later on, he's shown to be able to do so with both hands. ;Self-Propelled Flight :Once enlarged, Kappa demonstrated he is able to jettison his foam through the nozzles draping from his back in order to fly. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Yokai Kappa's suit actor is Keizo Yabe. Notes *Elements of Yokai Kappa's costume would be reused to create the Advanced Yokai Oumukade. *In the DVD special Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: AkaNinger vs. StarNinger Hundred Nin Battle! Kappa is seen dancing in front of an army of Dorodoros this could be a reference to Ninja Sentai Kakuranger where the first Youkai the Kakuranger fought was Kappa. Appearances * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger **''Shinobi 2: Become the Last Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 10: Yee-haw! The Gold StarNinger'' **''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: AkaNinger vs. StarNinger Hundred Nin Battle!'' See Also *Kappa, his equivalent motif counterpart from the Yokai Army Corps in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger External links *TV Asahi's page on Yokai Kappa Category:Yokai (Ninninger) Category:Sentai Kappa Themed Villains Category:Kappa Themed Villains Category:Yokai Themed Villains